neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips to Become Rich
Hi hi again... I (Kiki) was playing a few games for fun and realized that my neopoints (NP) was building up pretty quickly and I wanted to share with everyone which games I play that make the most NP in the shortest possible amount of time... Play the Featured Game I ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS play the Featured Game. This game changes daily and it may not always be a game that I enjoy, but it scores DOUBLE NP and is usually a fairly easy game to play. (The featured game is shown on the main game page. Other Good Games (for Earning Neopoints) Then I move on to a game such as where I try to earn AT LEAST 400 points in the game. With 400 points or better, I can earn just under 1000 NP if I play my alloted 3 games per day. This game is pretty easy and is over fairly quickly, so there is some pretty nice potential there. Then I move on to the game where I try to earn at least 1000 points per game which earns me just under 1000 NP if I play my alloted 3 games per day. This is another easy game that only lasts a short amount of time with some pretty nice potential on NP vs. time. That's got us up 3000 NP in less than half an hour, tops! And there are LOTS and LOTS of other games in the Puzzle area that are word games. They are time consuming, but there tends to be some BIG NP potential there if you have the patience as well as the vocabulary. You should definitely try every day to play some of the following (easier) games: Cliffhanger, , Maths Nightmare (have a calculator nearby for help), SnowMuncher, Spell or Starve, Castle of Eliv Thade, Word Poker, Ice Cream Machine, Meerca Chase II, Attack of the Slorgs, , Dubloon Disaster, Extreme Herder, Extreme Potato Counter, Faerie Bubbles, Feed Slorg, Freaky Factory, Hasee Bounce, Igloo Garage Sale: The Game, Jelly Processing Plant, Korbat's Lab, Meriball, Trouble at the National Neopian, Turmac Roll, Ultimate Bullseye, Warf Rescue Team, Whack-A-Kass, and Whack-A-Staff Member. The previously listed games require that you practice them in order to become good at them, however, I try to play around 10 - 15 games per day and I always turn in my score the maximum amount of 3 times for each game and so I rack up quite a few NPs without ever actually getting good at any of the games. You'll never see my name up in lights on the high score lists, but I have a healthy Bank Account and no complaints about NP. Stock Market Once you have a good amount of NP stocked up, at least 15,000 NP, you might ponder looking into the Stock Market and investing in 1000 shares of one of the 15NP stocks (since that is the lowest that you can purchase stocks). Give it time... Check on it... Hold onto that stock until it reaches no less than 30 NP per share. At that point, you have easily doubled your money. Sure, you are without NP for a period of time and sure, the stock market goes down... way down, in some cases... as well as way up... It may take days, weeks or months... Just be patient and NEVER sell your stock for less than you paid for it. In order to make sure that I don't get antsy and do that, I have another rule for myself that I will share with each of you... I also NEVER purchase a stock that is already over 20 NP per share. If you follow the rules I have set up, then all you do is sit back until it reaches the point that you feel is the high point and sell. Now get out there and go play some games! Acknowledgement (Thanks to strikers_kiki for these hints!) Category:Activity